Debilidades
by Brezbriznost
Summary: La debilidad de Zuko es el café por más que se empeñe en odiarlo, y aunque Jet aún no lo sabe, no tardará en sacar provecho de esto al enterarse. Jetko


**Título:** Debilidades.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Jetko.  
><strong>Resumen:<strong> La debilidad de Zuko es el café por más que se empeñe en odiarlo, y aunque Jet aún no lo sabe, no tardará en sacar provecho de esto al enterarse.  
><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> Es el primer fic de esta pareja que hago, y no sé manejar a Zuko ni a Jet como debería, así que lamento el OoC, pero mi idea de Zuko teniendo un novio es demasiado para poder controlarme y hacerlo un uke histérico.

.

A Jet le gustaba beber café, sobre todo en las mañanas antes de encontrarse con Zuko en las afueras de la ciudad. Su paladar degustaba el sabor ácido de la cafeína, y era suficiente para comenzar un buen día, por más que su novio caprichoso se negara a aceptarlo. Cada vez que aparecía en el bosque, lejos de visitas indeseadas y con Zuko levantándose de su lugar (esa manía de llegar siempre temprano…), éste lo miraba molesto con solo acercarse. Le gritaba que era un estúpido, que estaba harto de decirle que no tomara ese estúpido café y que… Ahí se quedaba, porque Jet lo tiraba al piso quedando sobre él, capturando sus labios para al fin hacerlo callar.

Aquel día no era una excepción.

Aún sobre Zuko, Jet alzó una ceja con cansancio por la repetitiva escena de todos los días.

—¿Quieres calmarte?

Su aliento chocaba contra el ajeno, volviéndose uno solo, haciendo así que sus ganas de resistirse se apagaran y no pudiera hacer más que rendirse ante su tacto. No es que sea sumiso, un idiota, alguien que no puede mantener su palabra durante más de tres minutos; se trata del café, su debilidad, el aroma que tanto lo persigue. Le encanta, le fascina. Que Jet solo lo tome todas las mañanas no lo ayuda a mantener la compostura. Sobre todo, porque la combinación del cuerpo de Jet acorralándolo con ese aroma agradable lo supera.

—Siempre terminas arrodillándote sobre mí, metafórica y literalmente hablando —Agregó con un tono sugerente, a lo que el príncipe respondió con un furioso sonrojo.

—¡Idiota! —Reaccionó por mero orgullo, sin poder decir más que un jadeo de protesta al ver sus labios siendo apresados por otros labios ajenos.

Ese sabor le hacía olvidar hasta su nombre.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó con estruendo aquella mañana, pero el sueño que traía consigo era demasiado pesado. Se había estado divirtiendo con el príncipe de la histeria toda la noche y como era de esperarse, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. "_Inconvenientes de ser el dominante aquí" _pensó al mismo tiempo que estiraba un brazo para apagar el despertador. Cerró los parpados con cansancio, focalizando en su mente que se despertaría en cinco minutos.

.

.

.

_Jet. Jet. Jet. _Su nombre sonaba lejano, ¿de dónde venía? _Jet, despierta maldita sea. _¿Despertar? ¿Uh? _¡Soy Zuko idiota, despiértate! _¿Zuko? ¡Zuko!

Abrió los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama sobresaltado, sin perder más tiempo fijó su vista en el reloj. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

—Llego tarde… —Masculló.

—Muy tarde… —Le siguió una voz bastante conocida.

Miró en dirección a donde se encontraba la voz y sonrió de lado al ver a Zuko (¿Quién más sino?) delante de su cama, visiblemente ofendido por el retraso.

—¿Has venido por otra ronda? –Preguntó divertido sin dejar de lado el tono sensual que le caracterizaba.

Zuko se sonrojó por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Siempre se avergonzaba por culpa de Jet. Era un cretino.

—No. Lávate los dientes.

—¿Uh?

—No voy a besarte si estás todo sucio —Se giró para irse a la cocina y así impedir que el otro notara lo avergonzado que estaba.

Por otra parte, Jet sonrió en sus adentros, si había algo que le ponía más que Zuko debajo de él, eran sus sonrojos.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos en el baño, Jet salió limpio al fin, con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro. Se sentó en la cama, sorprendido de que su novio se hubiera tomado el trabajo de hacerle el desayuno (más bien merienda, demonios, ¿cuánto había dormido?).

—¿Lo has hecho para mi, Zuzu?

—¡No me digas así! —Ya tenía suficiente con su hermana burlándose de él para que el idiota de Jet también adoptara la costumbre. Suspiró mientras ponía un poco de manteca y mermelada en la mesa por último e imitaba la acción del castaño, sentándose en la mesa también—. Hice té, no pienses que te haré beber esa porquería de café— "_No soportaría rendirme ante ti de nuevo" _Pensó avergonzado en sus adentros.

Jet le miró un tanto molesto.

—¿Eeeh? ¿No hay café? —Preguntó como un niño pequeño al que se le prohíbe comer dulces o ir a jugar.

—Eso mismo. Vamos, no te comportes como un crío.

Mirándole molesto, Jet tomó el té entre sus manos y lo bebió aún molesto.

El resto de la merienda fue tranquila, no era difícil hablarle a Zuko cuando se lo conocía más a fondo (oh, eso podía tener muchas definiciones), aunque a veces se ponía pesado con eso del honor y volver a ser el príncipe que su padre tanto deseaba. La nación del fuego no era un tema que le gustara conversar en la comida, y como consecuente, se las empañaba para hacerle hablar de otras cosas, por ejemplo, de cómo iba el salón de té que había adquirido su tío.

Cuando al fin terminaron, el castaño cayó en cuenta que aún sus labios no habrían probado los del príncipe, así que con cautela se acercó a él por la espalda mientras estaba lavando los platos. Siempre funcionaba susurrar en su oído antes de morderle con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja, así que lo intentó, pero solo logró que Zuko se apartara molesto y siguiera limpiando los platos. Se le quedó mirando sorprendido, ¿sus técnicas comenzaban a fallar? No era posible. ¿Y si estaba enojado con él por haber llegado tarde? Tampoco, no era la primera vez. En esa ocasión Zuko había ido, justo como hoy, a buscarle y le había hecho un café solo porque no había té en su casa. Pero esa vez si lo había besado…

Esperen, ¿acaso…? No, era estúpido. No podía ser que el café lograra tanto en Zuko… Sin embargo, tenía coherencia ahora que analizaba las situaciones en las cuales había tomado y no café. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de sus labios y, por ahora, dejó pasar ese día. Ya se vengaría de su noviecito.

.

.

.

Iroh vertió en las tazas, té de canela y menta para ponerlas sobre una bandeja y dárselas a su sobrino, quien se encargaba de entregárselas a la clientela. Desde la mañana que el día había ido bastante tranquilo, quizás algún que otro barullo en las afueras, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Pero claro, no podía pretender que sus días fueran normales, no desde que Jet había entrado en ella obligándole a que le llamara novio por más que no lo fueran (o no quisiera admitirlo). Ahí estaba el castaño con su piel oscura y sus labios formando una sonrisa rebosante de arrogancia, con sus espadas-gancho brillando a ambos lados de su cuerpo y caminando con paso decidido hasta él. Zuko solo atinó a rodar los ojos al mismo tiempo que, con sarcasmo, pensaba "_Genial"_, lo que menos quería era a Jet en su trabajo como mesero.

En realidad le gustaba estar cerca de su compañía, pero le pisoteaba el orgullo que Jet le mirara trabajar como un simple campesino sabiendo ambos su verdadera nobleza de sangre.

Al diablo, iría a servirle el estúpido té.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres? —Preguntó de mala gana.

—¿No deberías servirle de mejor manera a tus clientes? —Preguntó jugueteando con la ramita que siempre se encontraba en su boca y Zuko fue víctima de un tic nervioso en su ojo en aquel momento—. Bien, no te estreses.

El menor miró unos segundos a Jet antes de abrir la boca para gritarle que se largara, pero éste fue más rápido y, tomándolo del mantel, lo jaló para así robarle un beso sin que nadie pudiera verlo. El aludido se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor para saber si alguien los había visto, pero resultaba que estaban todos demasiado ocupados tomando té y charlando. Pero en realidad lo que se remarcó en su mente no fue el beso, sino el gusto que éste tenía.

Había estado bebiendo café.

Ese desgraciado…

—Te espero en el baño dentro de dos minutos, no tardes —Susurró en su oído y se levantó con agilidad dirigiéndose al baño, sabiendo con seguridad que Zuko iría más tarde como lo había planeado.

.

.

.

Cuando Zuko entró en el baño lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era la imagen de Jet sosteniendo una taza de café tibia. Aunque cuando vertió la bebida sobre su cuerpo, acercándose con sensualidad propia hacia él, Zuko supo que había perdido la poca lógica que su cerebro lograba contener.

—Parece que a alguien le gusta _demasiado _la cafeína… —Sonrió de lado—. Sabes, creo que me divertiré mucho contigo hoy.


End file.
